Fallen Over You
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: Hey Everyone! Like I said, I did another Syo X Ai story, except plot twist, this one Syo is the female and Ai is the male! In this story Syo is keeping it a secret that she's a girl. Natsuki knows, so he always tries to tell people by dressing her up as a girl. Unlike the last story, its not going to be a secret for long. This one will be a complete love story between Ai and Syo.
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone! Like I said, I would do another Syo X Ai story, except plot twist, this one Syo is the female and Ai is the male! In this story Syo is keeping it a secret that she's a girl. Natsuki knows, so he always tries to tell people by dressing her up as a girl. Unlike the last story, its not going to be a secret for long. This one will be a complete love story between Ai and Syo. Enjoy the story!

 **Prologue:**

Syo and Natsuki were walking into the master course when Natsuki said, "Syo are you sure you don't want to room with Nanami? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Syo, "I feel safe with you, don't worry." Natsuki, "So cute!" The two walked into the lounge to meet with the president and the rest of STARISH.

Saotome did his "grand entrance" saying, "Your debut concert was wonderful. But! The reality is, many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks. Only the devoted can become actual stars shining in the night sky. Allow me to introduce you to someone essential to help you accomplish that!" Music begins playing in the background "Show yourselves… Pioneering princes!" It was a group by the name Quartet-Nights song Poison Kiss playing. When the song came to a closure the projection had disappeared, reveling all but one member standing there causing STARISH to jump with surprise. Ittoki Otoya saying, "They changed into real people!" Saotome continued with his speech from earlier saying, "Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony! Work hard. Thank you!" Before flying out of the window.

Once Saotome left a voice from above could be heard saying, "Thanks for waiting, everyone. Good morning." It was Ringo-sensei, and Hyuga-sensei, both wearing very sparkly outfits. Hyuga-sensei then began to talk, "You're no longer students, but rather professionals trying to make it in the world of performing arts." Ringo-sensei, "You've got to learn on your own and improve yourselves." Hyuga-sensei, "But I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know or are worried about." Ringo-sensei then points to Ai, Ranmaru, and Reiji before saying, "Which is why we've assigned them to help you." Reiji, "Hello." Ringo-sensei, "Kotobuki Reiji-kun is assigned to Oto-kun and Tokiya-chan." Reiji smiled before saying, "Nice to meet you." Hyuga-sensei, "Kurosaki Ranmaru is assigned to Jinguji and Hijirikawa." Ranmaru had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed, he had opened them reveling his unusual purple and grey eyes while holding a stern look on his face. Lastly Ringo-sensei introduced Ai, "Mikaze Ai-chan is assigned to Syo-chan and Na-chan. Ai turned towards Natsuki and herself as he began to observe them. Syo blushed; Ai was really handsome and had a mysterious aurora around him that seemed to be drawing her in.

As everyone was heading towards the dorms Natsuki began talking saying, "I didn't know we would have seniors assigned to us." Syo, "I'm grateful we have someone to teach us." Otoya, "I'm so glad I came to the Master Course." Ranmaru finally had enough of hearing them talk and decided to say something with harshness within his voice, "You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others." Reiji, "What's wrong, Ran-Ran?" Ranmaru, "We're only doing this because the president told us to and Ai doesn't look like he cares, either." Ai, "You're right. I'm interested in them as test subjects, though." Syo was confused by the way Ai talked, what did he mean by test subjects. Ranmaru then stormed off while saying that he didn't have any desire to teach them. Ai then looked at Tokiya, "Ichinose Tokiya…You had a lot of work as HAYATO correct." Tokiya, "Yes, and I learned that you can only grow from your dedication. So if we want to make progress it has to be done by your own work." His band mates agreed that they would learn on their own only wanting their seniors to watch over them. Reiji laughed, "We'll try to stay out of your business just like you've requested, but you can ask us anything, After all, we'll be sharing a room, Toki, Otoyan." The boys stared confused, Reiji, "Shining-san didn't tell you? Your seniors in the master course live with you." Reiji had a smile on his face as he explained and STARISH had a fearful look grazing their faces. Everyone was showed to their rooms and were pissed that the newbies only got to have half of the room while there senior had a whole half to themselves.

Once Ai showed Syo and Natsuki to the room they would be sharing he sat down on his bed and pointed to their half of the room, "Don't come on this side of the door. Make sure you stay away from me when I'm sleeping." Natsuki just agreed and said, "Okay." Syo acted like she didn't care, but then Ai was by her face studying her, Syo asked, "W-what?" Ai said, "your really are short, aren't you?" Syo had a nerve show on her head, "This already?!" Ai, "My data says you're 161 centimeters, but you look about 100 to me." Syo had a blush on her face and started screaming, "Shut up! What's your problem?!" Natsuki, "Syo-chan, calm down." Ai's features hardened more before saying, "You don't seem to know how to respect your seniors. I'll set a schedule to help you learn some discipline." He went over to his laptop and within 15 minutes had typed a very neat but extremely detailed schedule and gave it to Syo." As Syo began reading Natsuki looked at it saying "it's so detailed and artistic" and then Syo began reading it out loud, "Wake up at 5AM, 5:02, get changed! 5:07, wash face! 5:08, prepare for breakfast! 5:23, breakfast! 5:43, clean up!" Then she skipped the to the very end, "9:00pm go to bed! So early!" Ai then held a stern looks on his face, "If either of you are late, you'll both be responsible." Syo, "I don't know if I can keep this strict schedule…" She didn't know how she would be able to do all this fast. But she had to make sure her senpai didn't find out that she was a girl.

Syo was walking around the dorms when she saw Ai sitting by the fountain reading, she stared at him, his cyan hair blowing in the wind, his lips parted gently. His eyes seemed to focus on every word the book had. Syo couldn't help but stare at him he was beautiful. Ai looked up from his book and saw Syo staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Need something, shrimp?" Syo then thought he was a jerk, "I'm not short!" Ai, "Yes you are. I'm a year younger then you and I'm taller, you have the height of a female." Syo blushed, "Shut Up!" Ai, "Anyway, why were you staring?" Syo, "Sorry, it was weird to see you sitting there, on your schedule it said you would be practicing, so it took me by surprise." Ai, "makes since, practice was canceled because Reiji had an interview." Syo, "Okay." Ai, "Starting next week you and Natsuki will have private lessons with me, you better not space out." Syo, "Yes Mikaze-senpai!" Ai stared at him, "Your voice raised 2 pitches?" Syo thought, crap, I forgot to keep my voice low. Ai, "Don't get to excited shrimp, there's a lot that you have to learn. Ai patted her head before walking off. All Syo could do was stare at him, everything he did drew her in; she only wanted to get to know him more.


	2. Syo's Secret

**Chapter 1**

Syo was sitting in his, Natsuki's, and Ai's room, where he was hiding from Natsuki when Ai walked in. Syo wanted to say hi, but didn't. She just continued to read her book. Ai just ignored Syo and went straight to his laptop to type. Syo has come to realize that Ai wasn't a very sociable person. Natsuki then slammed the door open. Natsuki, "Syo-chan! There you are!" Syo, "Hey Natsuki." Syo didn't try to hide, he couldn't anymore, Natsuki had already found him. Natsuki, "Come on, I picked this dress out especially for you!" Syo, "Natsuki, no." Ai turned around and stared at the two. Ai, "Can you shut up, I'm trying to do work." Syo was about to have a good comeback when Natsuki grabbed her and ran out the room.

Natsuki had put a long blonde hair wig on Syo along with a Japanese Style Princess Lovely Chiffon Pink One Piece with black hems and a black ribbon. Syo, "Why do you do this Natsuki!" Natsuki, "But you look so cute! And you have the perfect height!" Syo, "Is that your way of calling me short?" Natsuki, "Your just cute size!" Syo, "I'm done!" He went back to the dorm room and over to the dresser to get a change of clothes. Ai had heard the door slam open and stomping. Ai turned around only to see a girl standing there. Ai, "Um, miss. This is the boys dorm." Syo huffed, "Mikaze-Senpai it me, Syo." Ai, "Why are you dressed up as a women?" Syo, "Natsuki does this all the time. That's why I was screaming earlier. Don't worry, I'm about to change back into my normal clothes." Ai nodded and turned around. Syo was blushing; Ai had seen her in a dress. Syo changed back into her normal clothes and started reading a book again. Ai finally finished his work on his laptop and got up to leave. Syo, "Mikaze-senpai?" Ai, "Yes, what is it?" Syo, "Tomorrow it says private lessons correct?" Ai, "Yes, have a problem with that?" Syo, "no, I was just wondering if I had to bring my violin." Ai thought for a second. "Yeah, bring the violin." With that he walked out the room. Syo blushed; she actually started a conversation with Ai and talked for a few seconds.

 **The next day:**

It was 45 minutes until Syo's private lessons with Ai and she wanted to make sure she looked decent. She quickly found her Black Miss Selfridge Petites Black Gypsy Cami Top with her White Vila Vicrush – Skinny Fit Jeans, she put on her white Philipp Plein' Arena' denim Jacket with black Fashion Lace-Up and Turnover Designs Women's Short Ankle boots. They had a slight heel so it gave her some height. She then tied a Pink Women's halogen Linen Blend Scarf around her neck and grabbed her Pink Ralph Lauren Calfskin Double-Prong Belt. The last thing she did was put on her Black Fedora Return hat that had a pink ribbon tied around it. She looked at the clock when she was done, she still had 30 minutes before her lessons, so she went and grabbed her violin and practiced a little bit before her practice with Ai. Finally it was 10 minutes before private lessons and she quickly put her violin into it's case and walked to the room where the lessons were supposed to be. She walked into the room right on time.

Ai was sitting at the piano waiting for her. Ai, "Good, you're on time." Syo, "Yeah." Ai's eyes were drawing Syo in again. Ai, "I want to see how good your violin is, so try to play the violin to this song." Ai handed Syo sheet music and Syo looked at it was Melodie (Gluck/Kreisler). The song was written to be played by violin and accompanied by piano. Syo pulled out her violin and made sure it was good and tuned for this song and readied her bow. She looked at Ai singling ready and Ai began playing the piano while she played violin. As she was playing Ai was very impressed. First time seeing the song in a while and she was doing an excellent job. She also kept up with the tempo; she played it as it was written except she was adding feeling into it. Once the song was over Ai looked at Syo, "Excellent job. You may put your violin away for a bit, were going to practice on your vocals." Syo nodded and did as she was told. Ai then began to play a very low note, meant for males. Syo could hit some low notes but not that low. Ai was looking at Syo, "why aren't you humming?" Syo, "I actually can't go that low." The lowest Syo could go was a Tenor if she was lucky. Ai, "What's the lowest note you can hit then?" Syo, "Tenor." Ai, "Alright," Ai played a Tenor note and Syo hummed to it. Ai then played a Countertenor, which Syo hummed to. Ai thought he be funny and play women's notes. He played Contralto; Syo was able to hum to it, which caught him off guard. Ai then went to a Mezzo-soprano and Syo was still able to reach the high notes. Ai then played Soprano notes, and Syo hit it. Ai, "So you can't hit low notes, but you can sing a women's Soprano?" Syo, "I've always been able to hit higher notes easier then lower notes." Ai, "I can see." Ai wrote something down before looking at Syo. Ai, "That explains when Quartet-Night listened to your song Maiji Love 1000% that you had higher notes while the rest in your group had lower notes." Syo just listened to Ai; she hardly got to hear him talk. Ai looked at the work and made a few adjustments, Ai, "Okay I've edited the practice music for your ability." Syo, "really? That was fast." Ai, "I'm a professional for a reason, you have to be able to adapt to changes on a moments notice." Syo nodded and they continued their practice. She had a bunch to learn from Ai, if he was able to adapt the music on such a short notice to the notes she could reach, as he had told her, he was truly a professional.

After practice Ai had to do a quick meeting with Shining over something, so as Syo walked back to the room she decided to video chat her twin brother Kaoru, seeing was better then just hearing after all. She started the video chat with her brother, waiting for her brother to answer, when he finally did, a male popped up on the screen. The two looked identical the only difference was the way the two parted their bangs and the gender.

Syo, "Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru, "Hey sis, how's everything going in the master course?" Syo, "Pretty good, how's your studies on becoming a doctor?" Kaoru, "excellent. Some day soon, I'll be able to help you." Syo, "Kaoru, it's just a small heart condition, I'm fine as long as I remember to take my medicine." Kaoru, "Don't forget to take it, remember what happened the last time you did." Syo, "How could I forget, I was hospitalized for 2 months." Kaoru, "Well, onto a different subject, anything exciting happen." Syo, "We have mentors in the master course." Kaoru, "Really? Who's your mentor?" Syo, "Natsuki and I have Mikaze Ai as our mentor." Kaoru, "Mikaze Ai? Isn't he apart of Quartet-Night?" Syo, "Yes, he's their youngest member." Kaoru, "How old is he?" Syo, "He's a year younger then us, but he's really talented, he was able to keep up with my violin." Kaoru, "really? But you're the best with the violin." Syo, "yep." The door then opened and revealed Ai. He glanced at Syo then saw the screen. There were 2 Syo's? Okay he was losing it. Syo, "Speaking of which, there he is." Ai, "Who is that?" Syo, "My twin brother, Kaoru." Kaoru, "Hello! You must be Mikaze Ai. Thank you for mentoring my "brother"!" Ai, "No problem." Ai could already conclude that this twin was the polar opposite of Syo. Ai then went over to his side of the room. Syo, "I better get going Kaoru, talk to you later." Kaoru, "Talk to you later." They both hung up the video chat and Syo got up form her computer and looked at the time. It was time for her medicine, she carefully walked over to her drawer and grabbed her medicine, being careful Ai didn't see it, before leaving the room to get a glass of water to take her medicine. She promised her brother she wouldn't forget it, but how long would it take before Ai figured out about the medicine; about her gender.

As the days went on, Syo had become prone to taking her medicine only twice a day instead of three times, her schedule was so busy she couldn't even slip away to take it. Ai had made ruthless schedules, and now she was only able to get her medicine once a day if she was lucky. The lack of her medication was starting to take affect on her. She held her chest, it was in pain, but today was her private lesson, and she didn't want to waste Ai's time. She took her medication and made it to the music room, hoping the pain in her chest would despair.

As she entered the music room Ai looked up at her and noticed something was off with the "boy". Ai, "You don't look so good." Syo, "I'm fine, let's practice." Ai didn't believe it and got up from his seat walking over to Syo. Ai put his hand on her head and felt for a temperature, "You don't seem to have a temperature, but what's making you so pale?" Syo, "You're seeing things." Ai, "Okay…let me know if you to stop early it's okay." Syo was surprised; Ai never let them end early. Did she look that bad? Syo, "Alright." The two begin to practice Syo's lesson, but an hour later she had collapsed onto the ground, she was grasping her heart and struggling for air. Ai got up and ran to where she was from the piano; he flipped her onto her back and noticed the weak pulse. Ai did what any normal person would do he called for emergency responders, and did whatever the told them to do. In this case he had to do CPR, So was barely conscious now, Ai began to give her CPR but because of the clothing she wore it made it hard to get blood pumping properly in the chest. Ai didn't think twice, he quickly asked for forgiveness and opened Syo's clothing to access the chest better, he was shocked to see a pair of breast wrapped but he ignored it for now, he had to focus on saving her.

Ai had to do chest compressions, pushing down in the center of the chest 2 inches 30 times. Pumping hard and fast at the rate of 100 times per minute, faster than once per second. The emergency responders were still not here and Syo was getting weaker. Ai talked to the operator and she told him that he'd have to blow air into her to help. Ai quickly apologized again before he tilted her head back and lifted the chin. He pinched the nose and covered her mouth with his and blew until he saw Syo's chest rise. Giving 2-second breaths, Ai began to alternate between compressions and breath. Reiji walked into the music room when he saw Ai doing compressions and breath. He ran over. Reiji, "Ai-Ai what's the matter?" Ai, "Syo's barely breathing." Reiji "Is emergency responders on the way." Ai, "yes, will you go wait for them." Reiji nodded and he ran outside waiting for the emergency responders. They soon got there and Reiji lead the way to where Ai and Syo was. They immediately took over. Syo was no longer conscious. Reiji, "Ai-Ai we better tell Syo-chan's friends." Ai, "yeah." He still couldn't believe Syo was a girl but that could be explained later, first he had to find out why Syo was unwell and why she had collapsed.

Ai and Reiji found all of STARISH with the exception of Syo. Natsuki, "Ai-chan, do you know where Syo-chan is? I can't find "him" anywhere?" Ai, "He's on the way to the emergency room." Everyone was quiet waiting for Ai to explain. Ai, "He collapsed during practice." Natsuki, "By any chance did Syo grab his heart?" Ai didn't have to think, "Yeah he did, couple times actually." Natsuki's eyes widened and he ran to the dorm room and looked for Syo's medicine. He ran back in the room. "Syo has barely taken her medicine, there's to much in the bottle, it was subscribed this day, however, its still almost full." Everyone, "Medicine?" Natsuki, "Syo has a weak heart, if he skips his medicine, he slowly gets worse." Ai, "how much did he skip to cause him to collapse?" Natsuki, "Quite a few, he must have been taking it, but not 3 times a day as he was supposed to." Ai, "Will he be alright?" Natsuki, "I don't know." Reiji, "Natsuki how bad is it if Syo-chan has to be given CPR?" Natsuki, "Really bad, why?" Reiji, "Ai-Ai had to give him CPR" Everyone stared in surprised at Ai. Natsuki, "are you CPR certified." Ai, "Yes. Anyway, shouldn't you get to the hospital?" Everyone, "Yeah." With that they left the room leaving Ai and Reiji alone. Ai turned to Reiji, "Reiji, its my fault Kurusu Syo collapsed, I've been giving her such a busy schedule." Reiji, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. You were just preparing her for idol life…wait her?" Ai, "When I had to open the shirt to access the chest better there were breast concealed by a wrap." Reiji, "huh, Syo-chan is actually a women? Why is she hiding her true gender then?" Ai, "That's what I want to know."


	3. Ai's brother

**Chapter 2**

Syo was regaining consciousness and she noticed that she was no longer in the dorms. The nurse came in and smile, "Your awake Miss. Kurusu." Syo, "Hello." The nurse, "How do you feel?" Syo, "Weak." The nurse, "you've overexerted yourself, so you collapsed. Luckily one of your friends were present and CPR certified to keep your heartbeat present." Syo was trying to think of which one of his friends were CPR certified. The nurse, "You need to remember to take your medication, you got lucky this time, don't let it happen again." Syo, "Yes ma'am." The nurse, "Okay, I'm going to let your friends in now, they've been driving the doctor nuts over your condition." Syo giggled as she went to let her friends in. Natsuki was the first to enter the room. Natsuki, "How many times have I told you not to skip your medicine!" Syo, "Sorry." Tokiya, "How are you feeling?" Syo, "Weak, but better." Otoya, "That's good." Syo couldn't take it anymore she had to ask, "Who's CPR certified?" Ren smirked, "You received the kiss of life from Mikaze-Senpai." Syo blushed tenfold. "M-Mikaze-senpai did?" Masato, "He also called the emergency responders for you since you collapsed during your private practice." Syo was scarlet red now. Natsuki, "calm down Syo." Syo was taking deep breaths trying to calm down her now racing heart. Natsuki then whispered to Syo, "You know to do CPR properly that Ai-chan had to open your shirt most likely." Syo put a pillow to her face; she wanted to die right then and there. Ren, "Natsuki, what did you say to him?" Natsuki, "Nothing~" Masato, "I don't like the way you said that." The nurse came back in, "Sorry everyone, visitation is over for the day. Syo your staying overnight just to be safe, and you can go home tomorrow." Syo, "Okay." Everyone, "Bye Syo." Syo, "By everyone!"

The next day, just like the nurse had said, Syo was able to go home. As he walked out of the room he saw Ai outside. Ai, "Hey pipsqueak, nobody else was free to pick you up." Syo, "I-it's alright." Ai, "Why do you seem so nervous?" Syo, "no reason?" Ai, "have your medication?" Syo figured Natsuki would tell everyone about his medication." Syo, "Yes." Ai nodded and opened the car door for Syo allowing her to get in first before he got in on the drivers side. As Syo buckled up and Ai got in and buckled up starting the car Ai asked, "Care to explain why you are hiding your sex from everyone." Syo, "H-how?" Syo knew but she wanted to hear it from him. Ai, "I had to give you CPR since your pulse was very weak, to do CPR properly I had to open your shirt, imagine my shock seeing breast wrapped." Syo, "t-thank's for saving me." Ai, "No problem, and don't try to avoid the question." Ai focused on his driving as Syo began to explain. Syo, "I've always had a weak heart so people always thought of me as the frail weak girl. I couldn't do anything other then play my violin in my room. So when I went to Saotome academy, I wanted people to judge me based of my talent, not give my sympathy because I was physically weak." Ai, "That's a good answer, I guess." Syo, "Anything else you want to ask?" Ai, "Who all knows about your true gender." Syo, "Let see all STARISH knows." Ai, "Reiji knows as well now since he was also present when I was giving you CPR because he brought the emergency responders to the music room." Syo, "Okay." Ai, "If all your friends know your true gender then why are you rooming with Natsuki and I? Couldn't you room with Haruka?" Syo, "I've always felt safer when around guys since I'm the only girl in my house since my mom is always overseas. I was always with my twin brother, my father and Natsuki." Ai, "That makes since." Ai pulled up to the dorms, "You know since I know about your heart condition now, you better as hell not forget to take it. You scared the crap out of me collapsing like that." Syo, "Sorry senpai." Ai got out of the car and opened the door for Syo, Ai, "now go inside and relax for the day, until your fully recovered you having little on your schedule, well slowly build it back up each day." Syo nodded and went inside. Syo realized Ai was going to be a worse mother hen then his twin brother.

A week has gone by since Syo's collapse and Ai has made sure he takes his medicine 3 times a day. However, today something interesting was going to happen.

Reiji ran into Syo's and Ai's private lesson. Ai looked up from the piano, "Reiji what in tarnation are you doing?" Reiji, "Ai-Ai! You have a visitor." Ai, "I'm busy if you can't tell, tell them to comeback later." Reiji, "How rude! It's your brother." Ai, "Syo were ending your lessons early today." Syo, "Okay." Reiji went over and lead in a male that looked exactly like Ai except his hair was down. Syo took her violin and walked passed the male without saying a word. Ai, "What are you doing here Aine?" Aine, "How crude of you my dear little brother." Ai, "You know that's not what I meant. What are you doing out of the hospital?" Syo was standing behind the door in the hallway listening. Syo thought to herself, "Ai has a brother, hospital? Is that why he's being so overprotective of me?" Aine, "They said I could leave for a couple days since my conditions better, but I have to go back." Ai, "that's a good sign right." Aine, "maybe, but I also might not have much longer." Ai, "Don't say that. You'll get better." Aine, "Ai, you can't protect me forever." Ai, "I know." Aine, "I heard that you saved that girl that just left life." Ai, "you could tell she was a girl?" Aine, "Reiji has a big mouth." Ai, "Of course he does. And yeah I did." Aine, "Instead of worrying so much about your big brother, you should be taking care of that girl. I can see in your eyes the worry you have for her." Ai, "Your seeing things." Aine, "Am I? Am I really?" Ai, "Yes." Aine, "If you say so, your just in denial." Ai, "Whatever you say Aine, I know the truth." Aine, "Of course you do." Syo couldn't stand to listen anymore she was blushing tenfold. She quickly left and went to the dorm room.

Aine was about to leave when him and Ai ran into STARISH, Natsuki, "Awe! Two Ai-chans!" Aine, "I'm guessing your Natsuki." Natsuki, "Yeah! Does Ai-chan talk about me." Aine, "He said he was mentoring someone that always called him Ai-chan." Natsuki, "awe!" Reiji ran over, "Aine you're not leaving are you?" Aine, "Yeah." Reiji, "Everyone how old do you think Aine is?" Everyone, "15 maybe 16." Aine and Reiji laughed. Ai, "He's 25 like Reiji." Everyone, "Wow, what do you do for your skin." Ai cut that conversation short, "Aine, you need to get back to the hospital." Aine, "Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh, since when has the younger brother been the boss." Ai, "Since the younger sibling knows what's better for the older sibling." Aine, "It was nice to meet you all. Tell that girl, um I think her name was Syo that I'm sorry for interrupting her private lesson! She was very nice and considerate." Natsuki, "Will do!" with that Aine left.


	4. Syo and Ai's Deal

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been jam-packed with work and being sick, I finally had free time and healthy again, here's the next chapter, also sorry but its kinda short, the next one will be longer, promise!

 **Chapter 3**

After Aine left everything was quiet. Syo was sitting in the room practicing her Violin. Her computer started buzzing meaning she was getting a video chat from someone. Syo walked over to her laptop and looked to see who was requesting to chat with her, it was Kaoru. She sighed as she answered the video chat and went back to practicing waiting to hear her brother's voice. Kaoru, "Syo, Natsuki told me that you were in the hospital." Syo stopped playing her violin and turned around, "Yeah, I missed medication for a few days, sorry. I'm alright now, see!" Syo then looked at the time, "Kaoru give me a few minutes I need to take my medicine real quick." Kaoru nodded before he lectured more he could wait for her to take her medicine. Syo took her medicine and went back to the screen. Kaoru, "I also heard that Mikaze Ai had to give you CPR, how many days did you forget your medication for you to collapse?" Syo thought, "I honestly don't remember." Kaoru, "I'm coming up there next week to check on you." Syo, "you don't have to." Kaoru, "Dad's coming to, if we feel like you aren't able to keep up with your medicine, practice and its becoming to hard on you to remember, then you life as an Idol will be over, your health is more important Syo." Syo, "I'm fine, I've taken my medicine everyday." Kaoru, "But what happens if you get busy and forget again?" I don't want to watch you go 7 feet under and not be able to talk to you anymore." Syo, "I'm fine I promise." Kaoru, "Next week I'll see for myself. Talk to you later Sis." Syo, "Bye Kaoru." The video chat ended.

"I'm not going to give up on being an Idol." Syo said to herself. Ai had walked into the room when Syo and Kaoru were arguing." Ai, "Good intentions, but still, your health has to come first shorty." Syo turned around. "I can handle both." Ai sighed and walked over to Syo before placing a hand on her shoulder. Ai, "I can understand where your family is coming from though." Syo, "What do you mean? How can you understand." Ai, "My brother has been sick his whole life, he wanted to be an Idol to. But because he became so busy there were days he didn't take his medicine, he got worse. Now the medicine can't help anymore, he's just slowly waiting for his death." Syo listened in silence, Ai continued, "He even tried to kill himself because he hated the fact that he was waiting for his death. As his younger brother it hurt me to see him like that. Him suffering, so I chose to achieve his dreams for him." Syo, "So you being an idol wasn't your dream?" Ai shock his head in a no manner, "I wanted to be a composer for my brother, but when he got sick I changed to become an idol so my brothers dream lives on." Syo, "I understand where you're coming from." Ai, "So if you don't want to give up on your dream, you have to show your family you can deal with a busy schedule and remember taking your medicine." Syo then looked at her senpai with determined eyes, "Ai-Senpai, you always make my schedule, could you make them more busy so I can show them I can handle it please." Ai stared at her, "But what if you start feeling uneasy, then what will you do?" Syo, "If I feel unable to keep up with the schedule, I'll ask you to put in some time where I can rest a little bit before getting back to work." Ai was reluctant but agreed to help Syo. How can he say no to such a pretty face? He couldn't that's why he chose to help.

Ai, "I'll make your schedule build up as days progress, I also will stop reminding you to take your medicine, you have to remember on your own." Syo, "Got it." Syo got her phone out and put in a timer for 3 times a day at specific times, meaning she had to take her medicine. Ai, "I guess to keep you busy today, we can go back to the practice room and you can practice some more." Syo, "Yes!" Syo agreed easily, she was happy that Ai was willing to help her. It also came in handy that Ai was also tutoring her to. She would get to spend the rest of her day with her crush.


	5. Tragedy

Hey everyone, I'm writing this chapter is dedication to my sister we may not be blood related, but I'm going to be there for her the best I can today, she's having a very horrible day, and I know she reads my stories. In this chapter I'm going to try and covey the emotions she's feeling, through my writing. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

Ai had been helping Syo with her schedule for a week now, apparently sometime this week Syo's family would be visiting. However, one day during practice Ai stepped out for a minute to answer a call. It was the hospital. Ai went back in and told Syo he was cancelling everything else for the day. "Is something wrong?" Syo asked looking at her crush very worriedly. Ai answered back in a monotone voice, "I don't know the hospital called and said my brother was worse, and I needed to be up there." Syo, "May I come to?" Ai, "Why would you want to come?" Syo, "because I think you might need a friend there for you." Oh how right she was. Ai agreed and the two got ready to go, heading to Kyoto University Hospital, it would be a 2-hour train ride.

Once Ai and Syo got to the hospital, Ai saw his parents there along with his grandfather. Ai's mother, "Ai? Who is the lovely young man with you?" Ai's father, "Dear, I think that's a girl." Ai, "This is Syo, I was tutoring her when I got the call, I was supposed to tutor her all day, and when I had to cancel, she asked to come along. Aine's meet her to, he liked her a lot, so I thought it be a good idea if she came along." Ai's grandpa went over to Ai and hugged him tight, "Boy, Aine's not so good." That's when alarms went off and doctors and nurses ran towards a room, that was Aine's room. Ai, "That's Aine's room." Keeping his monotone face. Even though his face was emotionless Syo and Ai's grandpa saw the truth with his eyes, his parents holding each other crying. Ai, "Mom, what's going on." Syo had walked up to Ai holding his hand, she could tell, he needed a rock. Ai's mother cried as she said, "Aine's progress has worsened, and he might not make it through the day." Ai's eyes widened ever so slightly. Ai, "I thought he was getting better?" Ai's father, "That was a lie, he told you." Ai held Syo's hand, with a firm grasp, the doctor ran out, "You might want to come in here." Ai was the first one in the room, Syo standing right behind him, she felt a little uncomfortable, but she knew she had to do this, for her crush's sake. Ai had released her hand and now held his brothers, his mother with the other. Ai, "Aine, you can make it, I know you can." Aine looked weekly at his brother, he knew he didn't have much longer. Aine, "Sorry, but I don't think I can anymore, it hurts you know. I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you alone soon, you got a sweet girl, take care of her, and don't let her make the same mistakes I did." Ai, "Aine, what are you saying?" Ai's mother, "Baby, don't go." Aine smiled weekly and looked up to the sky, "What a bitter sweet goodbye. I love you all" Aine was breathing heavily, "never forget tha…" The bar went flat; Ai knew at that instance, his brother was gone. Syo could see a tremble within his shoulders; She watched Ai's father and grandfather held onto his mother as she cried into sorrow. She walked over to Ai and held him tight. That's when she heard him sniffle, Syo thought for an instance before saying, "It's okay to cry you know, you don't always have to be strong." Ai seemed like he was asking for permission, "Is it really okay?" Syo, "Yes." Ai then held onto her, his life seeming to be drawn out of him as he sat there and cried like the rest of his family. He had known become an only child. Syo was sad as well, but knew he had to be strong for Ai. She looked and saw the now lifeless body on the bed and her thoughts ran away with her, she remembered the talk she had with Ai. She then saw herself in the scene, would this be her and her family in a few years if she forgot her medicine? She imagined Kaoru in Ai's place. It broke her heart. She then decided she wouldn't trouble anyone anymore, especially not Ai.

2 days have gone by since Aine's passing. When Ai and Syo got back to the dorms Ai went to their room and Syo told Reiji, since he was friends with Aine. Reiji was worried about Ai, everyone was, especially Syo. Ai then asked, "Syo, will you help me preform the last song my brother preformed at the funeral. It was a duet, and I need a partner." Syo, "Why me?" Ai, "Because I know you can do it, you've been my rock through this." Syo smiled, she would help Ai. Syo agreed. Ai then lead Syo to the music room where they started practicing the song. Little did they know, Syo's family had arrived.

Natsuki had let them in to the dorms and was leading them towards the dorm, Kaoru, "Natsuki how have you been?" Natsuki, "Pretty good." Kaoru, "What's the matter Natsuki? You don't seem happy as usual." Natsuki, "Ai-chan is having a hard time, his brother passed away 2 days ago, and Syo is trying to help him the best she can." Syo's father, "That's just like her." The saw Ai and Syo talking and heard Ai say, "Syo, will you help me preform the last song my brother preformed at his funeral. It was a duet, and I need a partner." Syo, "Why me?" Ai, "Because I know you can do it, you've been my rock through all of this." They saw Syo agree and them going to practice. Kaoru and Syo's father, "Wow they're close." Natsuki, "I'm betting their going to start dating any day now, there's actually a bet going on with everyone, wondering when they will get together." Syo's father, "Their really close." Natsuki, "I think its sweet though." They peeped into the room and saw how hard they were going at practice for the song. Ai of course already knew it, but Syo didn't and Kaoru could see she was putting everything she had into it. Kaoru then heard a phone go off and the music stopped playing and he watched as Syo ran over to her bag turned off her phone and grabbed her medicine, it must have been an alarm. Syo's father, "that's actually a really good idea. Making an alarm and all." They watched as they got back to practice working ever so hard. Syo's father, "I think I'm going to let him stay, what do you think Kaoru?" Kaoru, "I agree, Natsuki were going to leave now, tell One-chan I said hi and that she was busy when I got here." Natsuki, "Yes!" Kaoru and Syo's father walked out the door and left. Leaving Syo and Ai to their practice, neither knowing who had came, and who had left.

2 days later, it was now time for Aine's funeral, and Syo was present in a black dress with a white collar on top that was short sleeved, with a dark blue tie and black flats. Ai was in something very similar; he had a black dress shirt that had a white collar and white cuffs on, with black slacks and black and white shoes. Ai and Syo were standing next to the casket, waiting for the music to start. Syo had to start the song off.

 _Syo: A rainbow is never formed by chance_

 _The blossoming colors always dance_

 _In a whirlwind of a thousand hues_

 _Ai: Under the brilliant crimson sky_

 _I was falling so hard_

 _And I knew that my world was you_

 _Syo: It's not a moment you can capture on film_

 _But even so I'll never let it disappear_

 _Both: You are a song and every last notes carved into my heart_

 _This is our rainbow-colored symphony_

 _Every day, a symphony_

 _A beautiful sound I've never known_

 _A melody no one can play alone_

 _Crying, laughing from hello_

 _Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Sol_

 _All of our emotions form this symphony_

 _Ai: I breathe a sigh and watch the sky as it collects this little hopeless puff of air_

 _Syo: There are a thousand cherry blossom petals twirling to a silent song up there_

 _Both: I spin around and around and around and around and then spin right around_

 _Syo: I'm waiting patiently for spring but I don't know if I can bear it without you around_

 _Ai: Don't you know you have a little magic in you?  
It wipes away the monochrome hue_

 _And fills this world with color when you laugh beside me_

 _Syo: Hey, let's go and make the most of today_

 _Our time is precious, they say_

 _Both: And I wanna spend it all with you_

 _Both: You were the one – You were always the one_

 _You were the light in my life_

 _When you're with me, we can take on the night, shining like stars in the sky_

 _Don't hide away – Never hold back you tears, you're trying so hard to be strong_

 _Only for you I'd gather the stars, 'cause with you is where they belong_

 _Syo: After the storm had passed, I looked up to the sky_

 _That brilliant blue, a bittersweet goodbye_

 _I remember how we laughed_

 _It always makes me smile_

 _Ai: In a single beat, both our paths began to meet_

 _Both: So I'll take a vow, here and now as we're shining bright_

 _Among a million stars, a single love is born_

 _A burning light, to last the test of time_

 _When the winter turns to spring and today into the next_

 _It's a symphony for each and every dream_

 _Ai: We were walking side by side, just a single step away_

 _Syo: I wish I could recall what had made us laugh at all_

 _How I miss the magic of those ordinary days_

 _Both: Even now, it's still all so clear_

 _And your voice is the music I hear_

 _You are still the orange of the sunset in my dreams_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Both: I just really wish that you were here_

 _'Cause inside my dreams it's not enough_

 _To hear your voice once more, that's all I'm asking for_

 _We'll pick up our duet, 'cause it can't be finished yet…_

 _Ai: I just really wish that you were here to compose another memory_

 _I promise when I find I'm missing you, I'll play…_

 _Both: Our symphony_

The room was crying, and Ai was trying really hard not to, Syo gently grabbed the microphone from his hands and put both down, before leading Ai back to his seat. Ai was glad Syo had been there for her, maybe after everything, he'll ask her out on a date, she was very thoughtful.

Well that's this chapter, sorry for such a sad chapter everyone. The song sung by Ai and Syo at the end is actually the English Adaption of Your lie in April – Medley by AmaLee & Dima. So yeah. Until the next chapter, farewell.


	6. A good Oops

**Chapter 5**

It now had been a week since Aine's passing and Syo was glad Ai was starting to act more like himself, she had some free time and she was practicing her violin when her computer started ringing. She went over and answered it still practicing already knowing it was Kaoru. Syo, "Hey Kaoru, I thought you and dad said you'd be coming up here?" Kaoru, "We did." Syo dropped her violin in surprise staring at her twin. "What? When? I never saw you?" Kaoru, "It was 2 days after Mikaze Ai's brother passed away." Syo thought back and remembered everything from that day. Let see, Ai asked her for help with the song, and she had learned it in just two days. She took her medicine after running to it when the alarm went off. She thought she saw Natsuki in the door watching, like he always did. He was betting on who was going to ask out who first. So she assumed he was just doing that again. Syo, "So… Can I stay?" Syo saw her father come into screen along with Kaoru, "Yes dear." Her father said. "Your brother and I agreed." Kaoru, "We saw how dedicated you were to your work when your friend asked you to preform with him for his brothers funeral." Syo's father, "Mikaze Ai is Shining Enterprise's protégé and if he asked you to preform a duet, that's something big." Kaoru, "We also saw that even though you were practicing so hard that when your phone went off both of you stopped practicing and you ran to take your medicine." Syo, "I'm not going to forget about my medicine no matter what." Kaoru was surprised by what his sister said. Kaoru saw a look in her eyes he hadn't seen so strong before, it was her determination. Kaoru, "Syo?" Syo, "I was there for Ai when his brother passed away, his brother was kind of in a similar situation I'm in, but he let idol life pass by to soon because he would go without taking his medicine. Because of that he got worse and could no longer be saved. I saw Ai's family there, crying, his friends crying, everyone. I don't want that to happen you or anyone else." Syo's father, "With that response, I'm definitely 1000% sure of you staying." Kaoru was snickering, "Yeah." Syo, "What's so funny?" Kaoru, "Natsuki told us about the how he thought you and Ai should get together." Syo blushed and looked at her dad, he got the hint and walked out of the camera and then the room. Syo, "Yeah so what about you." Kaoru, "How do you feel?" Syo, "I really like him, like a lot, but I can't do anything because I want him to feel the same for me and not just go out with me because he's depressed. I care so much for him so I'll stay is friend as long needed, before I tell him the truth and risk ruining our friendship. His emotions are what are important right now." Kaoru smiled and smirked. He had saw Ai come into the room so he was happy he got the truth out of his sister. He also watched Ai quietly close the door and leave. Must be a shocker to find out someone likes you. Kaoru, "I don't know, he might tell you first." Syo, "Hey, I doubt that." Kaoru, "Sure you do. I better go and so should you, shouldn't you pick up your violin and start practicing again?" Syo, "Right, talk to you later." They said their good byes and hung up the video chat. Syo hadn't known Ai had come and gone. She picked her violin back up and started tuning it before she started practicing again.

Ai was standing outside the door and walked to the garden, thinking. Syo liked him to. He thought back to all the fun times they've had as friends and all the things that has gone on in such a short time. It made since to why Syo always stared at him when they first met, she must have like him. Ai felt kind of stupid not realizing it sooner. He took a deep breath and decided to face Syo in person; he was going to ask her out. Little did he know a little bird on the wall (Natsuki) was following him. Ai walked to the dorm and opened the door and closed it, Natsuki opening it ever so slightly. Ai, "Hey Syo." Syo turned and smiled at Ai, "Hey Ai-senpai, how are you? Finished early?" Ai, "Yeah, um, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Syo, "Is something wrong?" Syo got worried Ai laughed, "No, not at all. I just would like to talk to you is all." Syo, "Sure then, what would you like to talk about." Syo placed her violin up and stared at him. Ai, "I was wondering if you would consider going out with me." Syo nearly dropped her instrument for the second time that day. Syo, "Ai, don't confuse dating with friendship. It leads a girl on you know." Ai, "I know Syo, but we've had so many fun times together, and I know you have a crush on me anyway." Syo blushed beat red, "H-how?" Ai, "I accidently over heard you say it when you talked to your brother. But I'm serious, would you like to go out with me?"

Syo, "Yeah." Ai smiled and Syo blushed seeing him smile. Ai, "You look beautiful when you blush." Syo, "S-shut up!" Ai laughed.

Natsuki was behind taking pictures and ran to everyone in the lounge. Natsuki, "Ai did it! Ai did it! He asked Syo out! Ranmaru wins the bet!" Ranmaru, "Mikaze actually asked the shrimp out on a date first? Shocker." Everyone was laughed but they were happy for them.


	7. First Date

Sorry about the late chapter everyone, I've been packed with schoolwork, I know that's no excuse but still I'm sorry. I try to update EVERY story I have in progress at least once a month, but please bare with me.

 **Chapter 6**

I had been a week since Ai had asked Syo out on a date and Syo was currently getting ready for her date with him. She was deciding which dress to wear and even though she hated the thought she decided to ask Natsuki what to wear. Syo walked towards the lounge room to ask Natsuki, she walked in and saw him watching a commercial with everyone. Syo, "Hey Natsuki." Natsuki turned to look at her, "Yes?" Syo, "C-can you help me pick out a dress…" Natsuki moved faster out the room then anyone had ever seen him move dragging Syo back to their room within a flash of an eye.

Natsuki ran over to his closet and pulled out a dress he had bought for Syo, "This is the perfect outfit, stand still." Natsuki dressed Syo in an Oasis Floral Belted Dress; it was full-skirted sundress with a floral print skirt all over leading to a floral top. There were thick straps to hide her bra straps, and a belt attached, along with elasticated back and zip up on the sides. Natsuki then put a Denim Diva Tie Top over the dress that was light blue denim collared shirt featuring ¾ length sleeves with turn-up secured by button tab, lower front tie, twin breast button pockets, and raised stitching to pockets, shoulder panels and across back. Natsuki then went over to Syo's closet and pulled out her ALDO Larhonda Wedges that were 4 inch heels with Leather, Sole: Rubber, with an Adjustable ankle strap, crisscrossing straps, wood-like sole. Natsuki circled Syo thinking of what jewelry to go with it finally deciding on a Mixed Coral Bead and Cupchain Wrap Bangle that was a mixture of coral facet beads and gold cupchain detailing. Natsuki looked over his work and nodded then looked at Syo's hair, "Syo-chan can I do your hair to?" Syo, "Sure, no cutting." Natsuki jumped in glee and ran over to get Syo's hair stuff. Natsuki decided to do a Sweet Tart hairstyle, which looked a little edgy, which was something a little bolder than a typical A-line bob. Natsuki damped Syo's hair and applied MOUSSE by Seven Luxury Haircare that was a lightweight styling foam that gives the hair weightless volume and shine. Then he started to blow dry Syo's hair as well as brush it with a round brush, then combed it in direction of part, adding a light hairspray. Natsuki turned Syo around in the mirror so she could see herself and she was shocked, Natsuki made her look like the girl she truly was. Natsuki heard a knock on the door and Ai was there, ever since finding out Syo was a girl, he had knocked before entering the room, just in case she was changing. Natsuki opened the door and looked at Ai giving a single with his eyes that was saying, "You lucky dog." Before leaving the room to give Ai a full examination of Syo.

Ai looked Syo over 3 times, and it was starting to make Syo embarrassed. Syo, "Sorry…Natsuki went a little overboard." Ai, "You look beautiful Syo." Syo blushed a scarlet read and turned around covering her face. Ai, "No need to hide it, you truly are stunning Syo." He kissed the back of her hand and then guided her out the door, opening for her to walk through before he closed it behind him.

Everyone had been waiting by the door to see what Syo looked like, everyone knew Ai always dressed nice, but they never had seen Syo when she actually let Natsuki dress her up. As Syo and Ai walked to the door everyone's jaw dropped. Syo looked really beautiful, and with her standing next to Ai, they looked like the match made from heaven (I'm not referring to the heavens either) Otoya, "Syo-kun you look amazing." Ranmaru, "Damn, Natsuki how did you turn Syo into that... " Reiji, "Have fun Ai-Ai! Don't do anything to dirty with our cute little Syo-chan!" Syo blushed red and Ai rolled his eyes before pushing Syo through the crowed of boys and getting her out the door.

Once they were out of the dorms they got in a car that Ai owned and headed towards the bowling ally. Once they arrived to the bowling ally Ai helped Syo out of the car and went over to the counter to get them a bowling lane. Ai, "Syo what size shoe do you need." Syo blushed, "I'm a size 5." Ai was a little shocked he didn't realize her feat were so small, it was only half of his size 10. He got their shoes and went to their lane. Syo, "can I put the names in?" Ai, "Of course, I'll go get the bowling balls." As Syo typed their names into the screen Ai went and got the bowling balls, he got the lightest one for Syo, which was 5 pounds and then grabbed himself a 9-pound ball. Syo had put Ai's name first and so Ai went up there and got his shoes on then got ready to bowl. Ai took a deep breath and went forward stopping right where he needed to and the ball went straight down the middle getting a strike on the first one. Syo clapped, "way to go Ai!" Ai, "Your turn now." Syo got up and did almost the exact same thing as Ai and she also got a strike.

By the end of their 3rd game both of them had strikes on every single one and tied for every single game so far, the whole bowling ally was watching them. Two teenagers not only famous and excellent singers, they were like pro bowlers. Ai decided he was going to let Syo win so when he swung the ball forward he made sure it shifted a little to the left enough where it wasn't noticeable then he only knocked down 9 pins leaving him with a spare. This surprised everyone including Syo, it was Syo's turn to go up and she got a strike on every single one on the 10th round, which allowed her to win the game. Everyone clapped and applauded the two, the manager came over to them and said, "May I take a picture of the young couple, it's not often we get amazing bowlers as yourselves." Ai grabbed Syo and held her in his chest and Syo face was towards the man with her arms around him. Everyone awed and took the pictures and quickly printed it out and placed it on the wall of fame. Ai quickly paid for everything then the two waved goodbye to everyone and left.

As Ai helped Syo in the car he noticed she was starting to get sleepy, well they did bowl for 3 ½ hours, and Syo wasn't used to that much physical labor compared to dancing. Ai took his Black blazer off and covered up his sleeping beauty before buckling her up and driving back to the dorm. Their first date had been a success.

Once he arrived back to the dorm he made sure to get a good hold on Syo holding her closely, he had called Reiji to tell him to open the door since he hadn't had the heart to wake Syo up, she looked beautiful to him. Reiji, "You sure did wear her out Ai." Ai whispered, "She barely beat me in bowling" Reiji could tell by the look in his eye that he let her win, thinking that it was nice of him. Knowing how stubborn Syo was she was probably exhausted after the second game but wanted to keep going. Ai could see her becoming exhausted so he made sure at the last second to make it to wear he had a spare. Reiji, "Way to go Syo, come on lets get the princess up to bed." Ai nodded carrying Syo ever so careful to the room before laying her in her bed then covered her up with her comforter. Ai lightly kissed the top of her head whispering in her ear, "I had fun today, lets do it again sometime." Syo unconsciously nodded in agreement causing Ai to chuckle lightly. Reiji and Ai walked out of the room leaving Syo to her slumber.

As Syo laid in her bed in her deep slumber, she kept on dreaming of her first date with Ai, and how amazing it had been. She also saw how Ai allowed her to win, which upset her at first, but then she realized he did it for her sake and it made her feel butterflies in her stomach bringing forth happiness. She smiled and rolled in her bed, entering into a deeper slumber.

Okay everyone that's the end of this chapter; hope you enjoyed their first date. Until next month I bid you a farewell.


End file.
